An example of an ejection device that ejects a fluid from a nozzle is a coating device. In the coating device, a coating liquid is ejected generally by using a pump (see patent literature 1, for example). More specifically, the pump is connected to a slit nozzle and a coating liquid tank. By the operation of the pump, the coating liquid in the coating liquid tank is supplied through the pump to the slit nozzle and ejected from the slit nozzle.
In some cases, such a coating device includes a heating unit that heats the coating liquid to be ejected. The heating unit heats the coating liquid before being ejected by mainly heating the nozzle.